


Pour se faire plaisir

by cametobuyplums



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Champagne, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Set in Paris, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cametobuyplums/pseuds/cametobuyplums
Summary: In which Carter has a penchant for macarons and champagne.





	Pour se faire plaisir

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loves. I have been desperately finding a good reason to writer my first Carter fic, so thank you to omnomsauruswrites for requesting this. Perhaps one day I’ll pinpoint exactly why I like Carter so much, but for now, I hope you enjoy this piece which is extremely on brand for me.

“All I wanted was some macarons from Ladurée.”

“Ladurée… so primitive.”

A low, velvety voice that sends a shiver down your spine. As if he’s musing on some great philosophical debate. Not fine French desserts. The dark, magnetic appeal of his cologne wafts over you as he leans over the back of the couch, pressing his lips just under your ear. Your lashes flutter briefly, lip caught between your teeth. A chuckle against your skin. You’ve stepped into a dream.

Paris sits just beyond the window. The terrace doors flung open to reveal the city stretching out before you. The Eiffel Tower set across an inky blue sky. A vibrant golden structure, sparkling with silver every hour on the dot. A masterpiece. A painting of watercolours. You’re free to admire it from the comfort of your hotel suite. Swathed in colours of white and duck egg blue. Plush ivory couches and white freesias on glass tables.

Warnings from friends to not let yourself be caught in the whirlwind that is Carter Baizen. His reputation precedes him. The wolf of the Upper East Side. But he’s swept you up in a flurry of charm and sexy smirks. You asked for macarons and his response? A flight out to Paris.

Your eyes follow as he swaggers around to you with refined ease. Powder blue shirt unbuttoned about halfway. You’re offered a teasing glimpse of the thatch of dark hair that peppers his chest. His defined collarbone. Sleeves rolled up to expose his forearms. You’re hypnotised by the twitch of a vein when he reaches for the white and yellow box sitting on the coffee table.

“Pierre Hermé,” he continues in a drawl. “Now that’s refinement. Here, have a taste.”

A small white macaron delicately clutched between his thumb and forefinger. You reach for it, but he draws back with a grin.

“Uh-uh, beautiful.”

There’s a flicker of intimacy in his bright blue eyes. You’re positive it’s not romance, but a seduction. His gaze holds yours as you lean forward and take a tentative bite. Flavour instantly explodes over your tongue and you moan in satisfaction. A noise that Carter appreciates, his tongue darting out to wet his pink lips.

“White truffle and roasted hazelnut,” he says, pulling the bottle of champagne out of the ice. “They both temper each other. It’s a nice textural contrast, too.”

Bubbles pour. Flutes clink against one another. The champagne slips down easily. You’re already light-headed. Pleasantly so. A smirk toys on Carter’s lips and you’re given little time to deduce why. He has you standing before him, a leg crossed over the other and an arm draped over the back of the couch.

“Why don’t you take off that dress? You’ll be so much more…  _comfortable_.”

It’s utterly salacious. More of a command than a suggestion. One you are obedient to with no resistance at all. An ocean rages in his eyes as your dress pools at your feet. A soft groan catches in his throat and you can’t help but feel a small swell of pride amidst the jolt of arousal. 

A black bra delicately covered in French lace, your breasts pushed up enticingly. Matching panties, cut high enough in the back to bare the soft swell of your ass. A black garter belt and sheer black stockings.

Carter can’t seem to tear his eyes away as you nestle close to him. And yet, as much as you’re seducing him now too, it’s only a matter of time before  _your_  resolve weakens. Another macaron rests between his fingers. An assortment of flavours he describes with all the elegant wisdom of a wealthy, young man. Rose, raspberry, lychee. Balinese dark chocolate. Orange blossom. Rose and rose petal.

Madagascan vanilla. The most ironic flavour of all, perhaps. Carter is everything but. And equally, so are you. A daring swirl of your tongue over his fingertips when he holds it out to you. The darkening of his eyes and you can feel heat rising up your body. A wolfish smirk tugs at the corners of his lips and you’re sure even  _he_  feels your heart skip a beat.

The tip of the bottle and you gasp, bubbles cascading down your décolletage. Carter dips his head, lapping at the champagne. You mewl as he sucks softly at the tops of your breasts, tongue dipping between them to chase any stray trickles. A gentle push and your back hits the couch. Fingers card through his hair and he hums lowly, looming over you as a wolf might to his prey.

Another tip of the bottle and champagne rains. Not a single drop escapes Carter, his mouth warm on your skin as his fingers pin down your hips. You’re a mess of mewls beneath him. Desperately clawing at his Hugo BOSS Oxford shirt. Desire courses through your veins, mind blanking with the onslaught of euphoria Carter is wreaking on you. The waistband of your panties tugged between his teeth, he looks up at you with a dirty grin, before letting it free. The small  _snap_  has your skin smarting, pain on the right side of pleasure.

“You do this with all the girls, Carter?”

It’s a tease on your part. There’s nothing exclusive about you two. It’s a simple tale of wine, fine dining, last minute getaways and scandalous sex in hotel suites. And still, there’s something about each moment with him that feels uniquely  _sensual_.

“Not with anyone who tastes as sweet as you, beautiful.”

Carter is nothing short of charm and flattery. Your giggle turns into a moan as he trails his fingers over your damp panties. And then he’s pulling them aside, groaning at how  _soaked_  you are for him. A lick of his lips and your gasps ring through the air as his tongue runs through your wet folds. Loud, blissful hums that arch your back. His tongue diving in and out of your wet heat. Soft sucks at your clit.

“Carter,  _please_. Stop teasing!”

Carter grunts, tracing figure eights over your clit with renewed greed. There’s a hunger that blackens his eyes and the slight scratch of his shaved jaw tickles  _exquisitely_. Legs tossed over his shoulders, your fingers clasped in his gelled hair. An unbearable tightness low in your belly and you’re hot  _all_   _over_. The world melts away until only you and him remain in this lavish Parisian hotel suite.

“Carter,” you moan. “Your fingers. Make me come.”

“Whatever you want, princess.”

The slow drag of Carter’s thick fingers feels  _heavenly_. That delicious sting as he stretches you. Your walls flutter and he pumps them faster, lips wrapped around your clit. The slightest curve, he’s grazing over  _that_  spot and you grind your hips shamelessly against him. What was once just a seduction is now urgent  _need_. You’re  _so_  close to the edge, orgasm threatening to barrel down on you. And he  _knows_  it, working his fingers impossibly fast as your words tumble out as mere gasps. The pleasure mounts. Carter’s taking you higher and higher.

“Come, beautiful.”

Simple words. They make you snap. A hoarse cry of his name as your body trembles. Your thighs clamp around his head but his mouth doesn’t leave you, not once and  _God_ , you don’t think you’ll  _ever_  stop coming. Sheer ecstasy washes over you, your whole body singing all because of  _him_. Of  _Carter_.

“You taste even better than the champagne.”

Sharply angled jaw still wet with your release. Pink lips glistening and swollen. Carter smirks devilishly, wasting no time in leaning up to kiss you so you can taste yourself. He swallows your moan, tongue sliding past your lips and you’re breathless all over again, surrendering to Carter Baizen because it’s all you know how to do. He growls darkly when you push at his shoulders until he’s sitting upright, your thighs either side of his as you straddle him boldly.

“I want to taste you, too.”

Carter’s hands curve around your hips. Fingers toying with your garter belt as you nip at his neck. You’re dizzy with want. A fresh lick of arousal between your thighs as you kiss your way down his chest. A smile that’s anything but innocent as you kneel before him. It’s  _obscene_ , his shirt strewn open, pants tugged down to his ankles. Short breaths puffed from parted lips. A positively predatory gleam in his eyes, you lick your lips at the sight of his cock.  _Thick_  and  _hard_ , the wet tip resting against his stomach.

A soft lick over the tip earns you a hiss. Wet kisses down the length and he growls dangerously. Carter isn’t the kind of man to beg. He would never. And as much as you want to tease him until he’s on the brink of pleading, you have a better idea.

A coy smirk that’s met with a quipped brow. You reach for the bottle, letting a little champagne past your lips. Without warning, you draw Carter’s hard length into your mouth and he  _gasps_  something filthy at the feel of the bubbles popping around his cock. A few drops dribble down your chin but you hold him still, his lewd moans spiking your desire until you’re practically  _delirious_. Drunk on champagne and Carter Baizen.

“ _Fuck_! You’ve done that before, haven’t you?”

Carter’s words are punctuated by sharp exhales. His jaw clenching into a hard line as you make a great show of licking your lips.

“Not with anyone that tastes as sweet as you.”

Your reply is flirtatiously reminiscent of his earlier words and he chuckles darkly. The only retort he’s capable of is a string of half-garbled curse words, your lips wrapped around him once more. It’s utterly  _filthy_. Your lips staining around his thick cock, eyes streaming and mascara smudged. Champagne soaked lingerie and his hands on your ass, cupping and squeezing with appreciative sighs.

Carter’s cock throbs in your mouth and you suck him down until he hits the back of your throat. His gasps are driving you  _crazy_. You’re flooded with the need to feel him come undone. You suck harder, hollowing your cheeks until he growls huskily.

“That’s it, suck my cock just like that.”

Shaky breaths. A ragged edged to his words. You flick your tongue over the tip, a hand cupping his balls and you clench around nothing as his muscles stretch taut. He tastes salty, musky and it’s deliciously  _erotic._ An illicit purr that makes his hips buck off the couch. He’s close. Pink flushing his chest, cock swelling in your mouth. A swirl of your tongue timed to a light scrape of your nails down his balls and he  _unravels_.

Carter gasps gruffly, coming in hot spurts down your throat. He’s a beautiful  _mess_ , a wreck of sweat slicked skin and wet pink lips. Thick lashes beating against his cheeks, hips chasing the warmth of your mouth. You wait until he’s stilled, slumped back into the couch cushions. A soft kiss to his tip. You straddle him again.

Carter’s eyes flicker, a dreamlike haze glazing them over. There’s a rosy pink macaron clutched between your teeth. A playful streak in your wild eyes. A lazy grin as he leans forward, taking a bite that brushes his lips against yours. A thrilling jolt to your core.

“ _Pour se faire plaisir_.” you smirk coquettishly.

“ _Pour se faire plaisir_.” he echoes gravelly.

Large hands roughly flip you over, a squeak falling past your lips as you find yourself lying across his lap. Lightheaded, shaky breaths.  _You’re_  the wreck now. A sharp  _spank_  that makes you yelp, a cocktail of sheer pleasure and pain. Carter’s tone is tainted with the promise to ravish you.

“ _Pour se faire plaisir._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


End file.
